LISTENING
by The dragon1010
Summary: Hiccup goes first and not only that but he has skill in fighting to help him in his journey. Oh and you can't forget the sarcasm
1. not so useless

LISTENING

WARNING MILD CURSING

DISCLAMER:I don't own httyd wish I did

Anyway on to the story!

* * *

CHAPTER:1 NOT SO USELESS

* * *

"I don't think I want to fight dragons"

"I think you should learn how to fight dragons"

"What?"

They said in unison

"You go first"

"Ok, I finally get it, I can't fight dragons so I thought that maybe I could just just become the master blacksmith after Gobber retires or..."

Stoic didn't hear the last part,for he was in shock, his son who had tried to slay a dragon since he was 13,had just decided not to slay dragons.

"Uh dad are you listening?"

He was pulled from his thoughts"huh?"

"I know what your thinking, why did my son just stop wanting to slay dragons, well the truth is I finally get it,I can't slay dragons sooo... I thought I could something that I'm good at,that does good for the village."

Stoic was beaming with pride,his son was finally thinking of the village before himself,finally his son might become a good chief yet.

"Ok son, oh and before I forget some men and I are going on a search for the nest."

"Thanks dad...for listening me"

"Anyway, stay safe and please don't burn down the forge again."he half joked

"Gods one time and everybody judges you"

He chuckled at this for it was true"I'll be back,probably."

"And I'll be here,maybe."

But he didn't catch that last part

* * *

HICCUPS POV

* * *

"Well,that went well."he muttered to no one particular

That night his thoughts were racing at the days events but after a few good hours he finally got some sleep

The next morning he went to the forge to get some work done,since he left during the raid their was lots of weapons to be fixed and he usually goes to the forge to think about things and Not surprisingly Gobber was there to.

"Well lad nice to see you finally showed up."

"Well nice to see you have faith in me."he said sarcastically

"You know me"Gobber chuckled

"So did your dad talk to you last night?"he questioned

How would he know that we talked last night

"Uh... Ya why?"still wondering

"So he told you he was putting you in dragon training!"he said excitedly

"Wha... No I told him I didn't want to fight dragons."he said that

Last part quietly

"Wait...what?"he said confused

"I've finally learned,I can't fight dragons,but I can work with metal well."he said with a grin

He herd Gobber mumble something but didn't quite hear it

"So your going to stop fighting dragons and start working more in the forge?"

He said making sure

"Yes"

"Well since you aren't going in to training how would you like to help me teach in dragon training?"

He was surprised,he didn't know Gobber was teaching this year

"Uh...sure sounds fun."he said with fake enthusiasm

"Great, we start tomorrow morning!"

As he was working on a sword he started wondering about the night fury he shot down,and had an urge to go back out even though it was a stupid idea but he couldn't help himself

"Gobber?"

"Hmm"he said telling him he was listening

"Can I work on these later,I have stuff to do?" He said pointing to the pile of weapons

"Uh sure lad just get them done by tomorrow."

He grinned "thanks Gobber!" He said running to the forest

* * *

THE FOREST

* * *

"This was stupid"he muttered

Then something caught his eye,a scale, this was like nothing he has ever seen,it had a midnight black color with a glossy look...it was beautiful.

"What the..."

He didn't get any further as a black blur flew up,startling him he fell backwards,then it fell back down and he went to look,IT was the night fury!he quickly pulled out his notebook(manly right)and sketched the outline of the dragon,but as he looked closer he noticed a tail fin missing and right their he went pale,knowing that a downed dragon,is a dead mentally slapped himself knowing all he did was slow the process of death for the poor creature.

In those thoughts he accidentally dropped his pencil,and watched in horror as it fell to the ground,and just as the night fury looked at him with a...curious look?He would think that it would be pissed at him

He took a final look at the dragon before he left for home

* * *

AT BERK

* * *

He went strait to his house not wanting to deal with snotlout(A.K.A HIS TORMENTER) but as luck would have it he ran in to his group anyway

"Hey useless."he said with an evil grin

He knew then what was going to happen

"Hay lout."he said knowing not to ignore him

"I herd you are finally going to stop trying(lingering on trying)to slay dragons."

"Uh.."but was cut off

"Not surprised really, you finally got that dragon slaying is for real Vikings." As he said so the group snickered

"Well ya I did happy?now let me go home."trying to push past him

"Ha, very funny we haven't given you your daily beating."he said with his grin extending

He was about to run when a fist went strait in to his fell to his knees and just as so tuffnut kneed him in the face knocking him out cold.

* * *

6 hours later

* * *

Hiccup woke up in the forest"The Hel,how did I get here?"

Then he remembered snotlout,they must have dumped him out here

And Luckily he knew the forest like the back of his hand

He got home quickly,looking up realizing it was probably Midnight and he didn't get the weapons done"DAM!"

He would have to do them in the mor...wait he had to help Gobber with training,gods pray he understands as he gets in to bed.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

He ate breakfast not wanting to go to dragon training,but he went out of his house and to the training arena.

"Hey Gobber."he said with dread hoping he didn't know about the weapons

"Hey lad, I saw you didn't get those weap..."but stopped as he looked at his head it had a welt on it and was black and blue.

"Snotlout" he said pointing to his head

"Ya,and tuffnut joined the party too."he said with sarcasm dripping like venom

"We'll show them a lesson" he said grinning

But just as he was going to ask the group walked in

"No going back"he heard

"I hope I get some serious burns."said ruffnut

"Ya it's only fun if you get a scar out of it"said astrid now completely focused

"Ya I know right pain LOVE IT!"he said with sarcasm

The group glared daggers at him

"Who let him in."said tuffnut disgusted

"He will be helping me teach you."

"Oh great now fish bone is helping us,can I transfer class to the cool Vikings."

He didn't know what came over him but he was pissed at his nicknames and was sick of it

Gobber saw his face and knew to continue on quickly

"Anyway let's get started!"

He was rambling off the names of the dragons but his mind was else where

He knew how to fight ,but here's the thing he can only fight people and only with the right weapon and Gobber knew this

Then an explosion pulled him out of his thoughts

The groncle was fighting the trainees and one by one,they were out,twins by arguing,Fishleggs by raising his shield,snotlout by trying to flirt with astrid, and finally after about 45 minutes astrid knocked out the groncle.

"Well lad you can go now I don't see why not...actually I think you should fix those weapons."

"Ok Gobber."was all he said

After a few hours he finished all the weapons and went home

When he got home he went to his dresser and pulled out a short sword, he is really good at it and can also use throwing knifes.

But he needed new ones because they were extremely dull

So he went somewhere he could fix the problem THE FORGE.

* * *

THE FORGE

* * *

After 3 long hours he made a new short sword and 4 throwing knifes

"Well let's see if this works."giving the sword a swing

Putting up a log and setting his stance to swing,

Then he swung and to his amazement it went clean threw!

"Wha... How...,It worked yes Finally!"

He made a Shelth and holding spots for his knifes then started to the mead hall

When he got there he herd Gobber

"Hiccup,come here."he did as told

"So where did they all go wrong?"pointing to the trainees

He looked at them"Well the twins were fighting over a shield which will do no good,(tuffnut glared at him) Fishleggs a shield is meant to be in front of you not in the air,(he nodded) and snotlout flirting on the battle field will most likely get you and the other person killed,(Snotlout looked as if could kill)and astrid...well none that I can think of."

Gobber looked at him"Well looks like he was paying attention."

"You still don't have faith in me,wow I'm hurt."he said grabbing his heart

Gobber just laughed"Well after the forge..."

"Not again Gobber that was 4 years ago"I said kind of whiney

"Well you have proved yourself so if will stop talking about it."

"Thank you"

"Uh your class Is over here!"said snotlout loudly

"Ya I know"deadpanned Gobber

"Well I should head out"I said walking to the door

* * *

10 MINUTES LATER

* * *

He was strolling around the village when he ran into snotlout

"Hay hiccup" again with an evil grin

"Now what"I said annoyed but still creeped out by that grin

"You insulted me in front of astrid so your going to pay for that"

My instincts kicked in and I ran for the mead hall,

I look back to see snotlout chasing me and slowly gaining distance

Just as he caught up he burst threw the doors and surprisingly everyone was there

"Hay lad" said Gobber

"Hay Gobber" still looking for snotlout

"You alright lad you look like you've been running"looking concerned

"Ya I'm fine"I said getting my breath back

"Ok"

Phew he just got away too he said mentally

"HICCUP!"

Hiccup turned just in time to see a blade coming at his face

The crowd gasped

He caught the knife without a problem

He looked at the knife in his hands and opened it letting the knife drop to the ground showing the cuts on his hands

"Hiccup are you ok lad!" said Gobber looking very concerned

"Ya just a little cut on my hands and a little surprised"looking up to see that it was snotlout who threw the knife

"YOU BASTERD"I said pissed

"I-I-..." He never finished because I pulled out one of my new throwing knifes and chucking it at him implanting strait into his shoulder

"This is for all those years of the mocking,the names,and BEATINGS!" I said as I walked up and twisted the knife then pulled it out making him pass out.

The village looked shocked hiccup, the boy who could never lift a hammer or ax just beat the second best of the youths

"Hiccup,lad we need to get him to the healer."said Gobber not as surprised but still shocked

Hiccup looked at snotlout ashamed he had done good for years of not hurting him, and here he is throwing a knife at him

"Y-ya g-get him to the healer."he stumbled still pissed but manageable

Some people grabbed snotlout and took him to the healer

"Lad,I know what snotlout does to you but did you have to throw a knife at him and twist it?"

"I know Gobber but you try living like I do,with everyone looking down on you or beating you or calling you USELESS!" He said with a shout

The hall went quiet

He let out a sigh"sorry Gobber,I should just go home."

"It's alright lad,plus you look do for some sleep."he half joked hopping to brighten the mood

"Thanks Gobber"

The hall was still looking at them

"STOP STAREING AT US!"with that everyone looked away

He looked at Gobber "see you in the morning"

He went in his house 'hope I can keep my temper down'

With that he went to bed

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

* * *

He got up slowly with yesterday's events playing back in his mind

"Let's get this done with"

He walked to the arena to meet Gobber

"How you feeling lad"

"Better,how's snotlout?"I said worried

"He's patched up now should be healed soon."

"Good"

Just then the group walked in and Gobber

Started with the lesson

But what got his attention was snotlout siting at the edge of the arena looking at him with a look that says "your going to die"

To be honest it scared him

"Hiccup!"

"What!" He said turning to him

"Your supposed to be helping"

"Well what do you want me to do?"Gobber grinned

"See this."

"Ya it's a shield so."

He grinned" lots of distractions on the battle field"

He figured it out and started rolling and chucking shields at the trainees

"The hel?"said tuffnut confused

"Lots of distractions on the battle field and you need to keep concentrated."said Gobber grinning

After 20 minutes Gobber dismissed us walking back to the house I get stopped by snotlout.

"The Hel do you want"I said still pissed at him

"To take back my pride"he said with an evil smirk

"Wha.." Just as he said so a fist came flying at his face

But he was quick about it and caught it

People started to gather

Hiccup backed up

"What to scared to fight,what do you know still useless."

Useless,useless,useless kept echoing in his mine,

He turned around and pulled out his short sword

"DONT YOU EVER CALL ME USELESS!"he said just as he swung his sword disarming and shocking snotlout

"Wha..how..but you suck at fighting."he mumbled out

"Ya,dragons"I evilly smirked as I saw him tremble

I looked at him and wanted to just kill him

No

I am not a savage

"Go." I said

Wha..."he gasped

"GO!"I yelled

He scrambled to he's feet and ran

Hiccup ran to his house because he knew his mom was known as an ultimate warrior because an ultimate warrior fight with speed and aggression,plus if mad or motivated enough they would go in to a berserk mode and kill everything until killed or his/her enemies were all dead.

Apparently he was one too,he has always known but he's never been so pissed in his life plus he wasn't the violent type

After 15 minutes or so the berserk mode wore off

"Well never want that to happen again"he deadpanned

* * *

THE COVE

* * *

He walked to the cove thinking maybe he could help the dragon,

'Hope he's satisfied with the fish'

He walked up to the entrance and threw the fish in,but It probably looked like a trap so I went in

"Hello?"i said obviously scared

Just then the night fury jumped down from a rock,I held out the fish and it walked up to grab it but pulled back at the last second and started growling

'Uh -uh oh my knife!'he pulled it out in witch case the dragon growled louder,I stopped then threw my knife in the lake which the night fury looked at me with curious look

I held out the fish one more time

"Toothless I could have sworn you had..."but was cut off as teeth retracted out and ate the fish"...teeth"he finished

He looked at the dragon and smiled,not a fake one but a real smile

The dragon looked at him and started coming at him

"No no,I don't have any more" then he hacked up half of the fish and sat down

He looked at the fish and back at the dragon knowing what to do

"Sigh,well here goes nothing."he took a bite and no one knows this but he didn't mind raw meat

He swallowed and smiled and to his amusement and surprise the dragon tried to mimic him

He chuckled and an urge told him to touch the dragon

But as so the dragon growled and flew to a tree and slept like a bat.

* * *

3HOURS LATER

* * *

He was drawing when he saw a big shadow,the night fury,he kept drawing

Then he herd a snap behind him,he looked back the dragon was drawing

He just chuckled

After the dragon was done he looked at the drawing and if you looked closely it looked like him!

"Well,didn't see that coming" as he did so he stepped oh a line

The night fury growled and he froze and looked down

"Well,your just like me don't like people messing with your art."he said chuckling while taking his foot of the line and started doing kind of like a dance

And then he felt it,the dragons breath,he turned around and looked at the amazing creature and reached out his hand

He growled and he pulled back his hand then turned his head and put his hand out,after what felt like hours he felt it,soft scales in his hand,but it felt like more than that it felt like,true friendship.

Then he pulled away"I've never had anyone trust me that much before"

Still amazed at the creature

Then the dragon turned away and flew to the other side and he left

* * *

Thanks for reading and tell plz me how I did because this is my first fanfic


	2. SURPRISES

AN: thanks guys for being so supportive and sorry I haven't been posting plz forgive me*hides behind couch*ya you guys know Forth Of July so ya went camping and no internet so Hope you like the new chapter:-)

DISCLAIMER:I don't own httyd wish I did

CHAPTER 2: SURPRISES

AT BERK THE NEXT DAY

"Sigh,well let's go to training."he grumbled

He walked down stairs and grabbed some bread on his way out

He got to the arena, and it was different,you know why?because no one ignored him in fact they stared at him

"Hey lad."Gobber said with a cheery note

"What are you so happy about?"

"Well I just realized something."

"Hm,and what's that?"I said with a little fear(if you know Gobber you would know why)

"With the show you pulled yesterday no ones going to be picking on you,or criticizing you or..."I cut him off

"Ok I get it,thanks for rubbing in my childhood memory's"I said a little annoyed but then I realized he was right

"Anyway today's the zippleback(AN:I THINK THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT)

"Wait,but theirs only 5 recruits?"I said wondering how he would do this

"Eh,you know what I think fishleggs wouldn't mind sitting out for this one."

"True he is more of the learning type,not hands on kind either."just as so the group walked in

After about 15 minutes surprisingly fishleggs won(accidentally) he had a bucket and slipped and the bucket hit the sparking head dead on and everyone left with Fishleggs cheering for him,and I slipped off into the Forrest to go see Toothless,great name I know but I don't think it's worse than mine.

THE COVE

"Hey bud."all toothless did was look at him

"Uh,what do I have mud on my face or something?"I joked

He just rumbled at me and looked at the lake,and so did I and all I saw

was fish

"Oh,your hungry i get it."he nodded

"Wait!you can understand me?"he growled and nodded again

"Wow,and all this time we thought you guys were mindless beasts."he growled loudly"Er, go get you a basket of fish."

45 minutes later I come running back with food in my pack and toothless looked more than happy to have it,of corse I grabbed one for myself and roasted it

Toothless hacked up half a fish"uh no thanks I'm good."like I said raw fish fine,raw fish eaten then hacked up by a dragon...not so much.

After we got done eating I started to feel bad about his tail and glanced at it,and apparently toothless saw where I was looking.

"Sigh,I'm sorry bud.I just feel so bad about your tail."then it hit him

"You know what Gobber has prosthetics so maybe I can make one for you."

Toothless looked thrilled to have the chance to get back in the sky

I chuckle"I know you must be happy knowing you can get back in the sky."he crooned and put his head in my lap

I looked at the sun"I'm sorry bud,I got to go back to town gobblers having a meeting and I got to go."he warbles sadly

"I know I don't want to go either."I said this as I walked to the exist

AT THE MEETING

He got there right after Gobber told how he lost his limbs

"Oy,hiccup didn't think you would show."he said sarcastically

"I thought we talked about this."I said with the same amount of sarcasm

"Eh,true but it's still fun to pick on you."he chuckles

Snotlout chimed in"So..are we going to talk about dragon training or what?"

"Why don't you guys just talk about what ever."Gobber replied

"Ok,hiccup."I froze

"Ya"

"How did you get so good at fighting,are you training with someone or what?"

I was surprised someone asked"Well when I was younger my mom taught me how to fight,and after 'The Incident,I have trained on my own."

They all looked gobsmacked"So let me get this strait,you could have beat me anytime?"I nodded"So why didn't you?"

"Well uh,you see when I get mad enough ill sort a kinda go into a berserk stage."again they looked shocked"Ya so I've been able to beat all of you for a while now."

Astrid just looked at me angrily "What so you think your better then all of us!"

Crap"Uh,not what I..." I was cut off"Ok hiccup I challenge you to a sparing match if you so good."

I thought about it,if I beat her no one will look at me like a piece of trash or I could decline and...what nothing"Ok I accept."

Now they all looked...well shocked doesn't even cover it,especially Astrid

"Ok tomorrow at the square(middle of town) at sun down."

I just look at her"Ok I'll be there."After that I just walked home

Oh wait maybe I can think up a prosthetic for toothless,so I turned around and head to the forge.

After about oh 3 hours I got the tail fin done and I even made it with the special metal that's in my sword and knifes,so it's nearly indestructible the only thing is,is that the metal rusts faster than after that's done I go home and get some sleep

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up remembering what happened last night,i groan knowing what's going to happen later on,I go down stairs and eat a real meal with fish and I head out to the arena.

"Hey Gobber what are we doing today."Gobber jumped and turned around

"Gods hiccup,your so damn quiet."I chuckle

"Anyway today they are going to be facing the terror."he said with mischief in his voice

And I know why"Oh,ok well you know how every group under estimates them."we look at each other and start laughing and as so the group walks in

"What are you two laughing at?"

"Oh nothing much just a joke right hiccup?"I look at him

"Er,ya."they just shrug it off

"Today you are fighting the terrible terror."he says while pushing down on the lever

Tuffnut laughs at it"It's looks like the size of my..."he was cut off by the terror jumping at him and latching on to his nose Gobber and I just break out laughing and after about 25 minutes of running around trying to catch the terror astrid grabs it by the neck and chucks it in the cage After all the cheering and hooting,I leave for the Forrest but first I grab the prosthetic I made for toothless and some fish.

After a 20 minute hike I make it to the cove and wave"Hey toothless."

He looks at me with a funny look...oh right I haven't told him his name yet

"Hey it's better hiccup."he just hits me in the head with his tail"Hey!" He does a dragon like chuckle"Useless reptile." I grumble he slaps me again"Ok I get it."

I spill out the fish I brought and of course it's gone pretty fast

"Ok toothless,look what I got." I hold up the prosthetic and he sniffs it

"Ya,it's even made a special way so the metal is nearly indestructible,the only problem is is that the metal rusts way to fast."

He looks at me then shoots a fire ball at the ground then nods at it

"Uh,what do you want me to do."he nods at the fire again and I got it

"You want me to put it in the fire?" He nods again

So I pull off the leather and dip it in the flame and the metal started to turn blue and I'm guessing it doesn't rust,I look at him"Thank you." he nods again

Then I think what about my sword and knifes"Hey toothless would you mind if I used this on my sword and knifes?"he nods

"Thanks bud." And as luck would have it I brought my swords and knifes with and they turned the same color of blue.(AN: ITS KIND OF LIKE A DARK BLUE WHAT CAN I SAY MY FAVORITE COLOR IS BLUE:-)

After all that I put the leather back on the tail fin and hooked it up to his tail

"Eh,doesn't look bad I could wor..."I was cut off by toothless taking off

We started to fall and I realized why,I pulled up on the tail fin making us go up

"Yes it's working!"but all good things come to an end as he did a sharp turn and flung me in to the lake,I surfaced"Yes!"

After swimming back to shore I took the tail fin off toothless and hid it in a little cave that I stumbled across accidentally and if you didn't know it was there you would never find it.

The sun was going down and I knew that I had to go face astrid at the square or be considered a coward"Sigh,bud I got to go."he warbled sadly and looked at me"Well I sorta kinda need to fight someone."he growled at me

"Hey I can fight and I'll probably be back in the morning."he looked at me and nodded towards the exist I smiled"Thanks bud."

Again It took about 20 minutes to get back and I can see the crowd start to grow at the square and I sigh

Gobber was in the middle waiting for me to show"Hey Gobber."he jumps again"Damit hiccup stop sneaking up on me."I laugh at him

"Eh,anyway let's get started!"Astrid was at the other side

"The only rule is no killing all you have to do is make the other opponent bleed,so first blood wins!"we both nod at Gobber

"You will start in 3...2...1...FIGHT!"Astrid charges at me

(AN:did you like it yes,no,maybe I don't know tell me:-)

You took the time to read,you can take the time to review

V


	3. The Fight

AN:Sorry I haven't updated,but believe me I tried but for some reason it just delete it,but I retuned/rewrote the fight and a little more so don't be mad plz,I truly am sorry...Anyway on to the fight!

Chapter 3:The fight

He unsheathed his blades just as she started to charge at him,of corse no one has seen the new metal on his blades so they all gasped and astrid stopped momentary giving him an opening which he took happily took by kicking her in the abdomen and backing off.

"Get back here!"she screamed at him while trying to charge him witch he easily avoided "What and get my head chopped off by a crazy woman,hmm let me think about that,no."the crowd gasped,no one had the courage or stupidity to say that to astrid

"What did you say?!"I damaged her pride,a good way to make even the best warriors mess up (True fact)"You herd me psycho woman."she looked like she could kill,of corse she would have to beat me first

She threw a volley of kicks and punches at me,witch I again dodged"Get back here you Fishbone!"I decided enough was enough and made my move

I got close and nailed her in the rib with the hilt of my left sword,astrid tried to retaliate by swinging her ax at me,this time I was caught off guard and started to swing my sword at the incoming ax

Again a collective gasp from the crowd as my sword went clean threw her ax,witch put her in shock witch gave me time to give her a cut across her cheek,to let the world know she was beaten by a hiccup.(Pun intended)

Gobber came in"We have our winner!"he held up hiccups hand and the crowd cheered

I tried to leave after people started to go home Gobber grabbed me by the shoulder "Now lad were do you think your going?"

"Uh,home." I pointed at my house"Oh no,I want to know your little metal trick there."he said pointing to my swords"Well Gobber this metal is only meant for people close and that that I can trust."

He looked hurt and I realized what I said"Oh Gobber that's not what I meant your close,hel your like family."Gobber brightened up"Really hiccup."

"Ya,your practically my father."he scooped hiccup into his hands(Err..hand)

And hugged him"Thanks lad,you don't know how much that means and hiccup...don't tell anyone about that."

I shrugged and started to walk to the mead hall for some grub "Sure no problem."

THE MEAD HALL

When he got there everyone started cheering for him and asking him to their tables"Uh,no thanks I'll sit alone."but was stopped as a certain blond stopped him"I want to know how you beat me,no one gets as good as you,especially you?"she said with anger hinting in her voice

"Why do you want to know,you never cared about what I did in the past,and why would I tell you anyway?"he said with aggression in his voice

He waited for an answer and saw an internal war going on with astrid,and then she answered"Simple to help out your friends."

"Bull s# % you know that's a lie!you want to be the best of the best and is pissed that a Fishbone beat you,so no I won't tell you plus...your not a friend."I said now shouting

The group looked shocked they knew that hiccup was good at fighting but never thought he had the courage to stand up to someone let alone astrid.

Hiccup was uncomfortable,no that was an understatement,well what ever it was he didn't like everyone starring at him he wasn't used to it,so he grabbed some bread and started walking to the place he was accepted and not looked at like he had three Cove

THE COVE

"Hey bud."he said carrying a basket of fish

Toothless bound up to him and tackled him licking his face ruthlessly

"Uh uh,yuck smells like fish."he tried to hold his breath to stop the intruding smell,and rolled out from under toothless"ok ok I miss you to bud."he said while standing up and brushing himself off

"Hey bud I had an idea with how to control your tail fin but I need your permission."he said looking at toothless,he nodded

He turned his head away "Well I can probably automate it later but I need to ride you to get it working and for that I need to put a saddle on you."he said quietly and looking back at him

He could see the war going on inside him and after awhile he was getting after a little while he nodded slowly and I ran up to him and hugged him(err..a manly hug)

"Thanks bud,I just hope it will work."toothless crooned at him happily witch he took as encouragement"Your right it will work,thanks for the encouragement."he said smiling

After an hour or two of talking and playing around hiccup started getting tired and decided just to stay in the cove and sleep with toothless,it's not like anyone would miss him anyway.

AN:Did I do good,other than being Plz review and give me ideas not that I'm running out it's just I want everyone's opinion on this

You took the time to read this,you can take the time to review:-)

V


	4. Did you study?

AN: HEY GUYS SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING BUT SCHOOL AND FOOTBALL IS KEEPING ME OCCUPIED, AND YES I START SCHOOL EARLY BUT DON'T WORRY I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY… ANYWAY ENGOY:-)

CHAPTER: 4

Pitch black that was all he saw, then he remembered that it was just toothless "Ok bud let me up." Toothless lifted his wing to give the young Viking one hell of a surprise "Ohh GODS THAT'S BRIGHT!" he yelled covering his eyes

Toothless did his dragony laugh "Ya ya laugh it up you good for nothing hunk of scales." He said pointing an accusing finger to witch toothless just laughed at again

He looks up to the sun to find that he still had some time left "Well it turns out that I actually woke up on time, well I've got an idea of what to do what do you say we get started on your tail?" toothless started to jump around excitedly

"Well first I'll need to get the measurements so stop jumping around and get over here." (AN: DID ANYONE ELSE NOTICE IN THE MOVIE THAT HE GOT THE TAIL FIN SIZE RIGHT AWAY?) Toothless happily agreed. After an hour he had all the measurements and had to go to the kill ring for dragon training

The Kill Ring

"What's up Gobber?" he asked as he walked in "Oh you actually showed up on time." I just shrugged "Any way what are we up to today?" I asked kind of curiously

"Well lad do you remember the first night of practice?" he asked "The one where Snotlout threw a knife at me… ya I kind of remember things like that." I said with sarcasm dripping out of my mouth

"Yes that one, but do you remember anything else?" I nodded my head as a negative "Well I gave them the manual and they decided not to read, lets make them regret not reading it." He watched him smile evilly

"Oh boy, what are we making them do?" I asked wondering if I should feel sorry for them "You'll see soon enough." And speak of the devil the group walks in just as he says so

"Class we will not be fighting dragons today." Everybody started to complain "Everybody SHUT IT!" I yelled to witch everyone looked at me shocked, turns out I am growing a backbone "Thank you hiccup, anyway today we will be testing your academics so I hope you all read the manual." Snotlout looked dumbfounded then spoke "Why would we read pages on a book when we could just kill the things it tells us about?!" I face palmed

"Because lad knowing this would keep you from cleaning the dragon pens." I knew that was a horrible thing to do, the pens smelt like a dead animal inside of a dirty toilet "But we have to have are physical stuff too so, I want you lot to pick up these sacks and run around the kill ring until you cant run no more, and hiccup keep track of them." I nodded to let him know I was listening, but the group just groaned

I tried lifting one of the sacks and assumed that it weighed 45-50 pounds "Gobber these sacks weigh a ton." I said kind of feeling bad for them "Well lad be happy that isn't you then." I nodded in agreement

After and hour they all collapsed "Hiccup tell me the scores." I didn't know he was scoring them "Well Fishleggs made it 14 laps, twins both made it 16 and a half, Astrid made it 18 and a half, Snotlout made it 19." I said finishing "Well are we going soft, at the end of the week I want you all to be able to run 30 laps!" they all groaned knowing that they all had to do this everyday

Gobber gave then about half an hour of rest then had them do the academics "Get up you lazy lot its time for a pop quiz." I looked at Gobber waiting for what I should do, they all got set up and Gobber turned to me "Hiccup lad, you will be giving the questions and I bud in every here and there." I nodded but Snotlout bud in "Why would he be asking us he doesn't even want to fight dragon so what would he know."

Gobber looked at him angrily "Well for starters he is probably smarter than over half of you if not all of you, so ya I'll have him giving questions Snotlout." I looked at Gobber with appreciating look and then started with the lesson "First question witch dragon has the hottest fire on Midgard?" they all thought for a second until Fishleggs answered "Nadder!" I nodded to him "First point to Fishleggs."

This went on for another hour and Gobber told me to stop "Ok hiccup tell me the score." I looked down to my note book "Fishleggs got 44 right, Astrid got 36, Snotlout 15 and the twins… 1 point." He herd Tuffnut talk

"Ya we got a point!" I face palmed… again "Well lad don't get to excited you two have clean the dragon pens." The twins are not the brightest bunch alive but they knew what that meant… a living hell.

"Anyway class dismissed." I decided to work on his tail fin

The Forge

I had a good idea of how to make a saddle but the only problem is, how will he make the tail fin fly. Rope good idea but I need two hands, what if I put it on my foot… to much of a distraction 'sigh might as well get working on the saddle'

After a while I got that done and I started to head towards the mead hall to get some food, I may not eat a lot but I'm still human. I push open the doors and grab some chicken and mead

"Oy hiccup come here." I head over to where him and the group sit "Ya Gobber what you need." I asked "What I cant call you over to sit with us?" I sigh

"Gobber you know that I eat alone, I'm not exactly a people per…" he raised his hand cutting me off "That's what I mean lad, you need to get out and talk to people, hel even sit by them." He did make a good point but like I said I'm not a people person

"Sorry Gobber but I'm just not up to it." I turn around and sit at a nearby empty table. The group 'Not including Astrid' came and sat at the table I was on "Guys what are you doing here." "What I cant sit with my cousin." I look at him

"Gobber put you up to this?" Snotlout looked at me "No…maybe… yes." He looked down in defeat "So hiccup tell us about when you and your mom trained together." I looked at Ruffnut kind of funny, she really is a mood changer

Well it all started when I was 8…

AN: OHH CLIFFY… DON'T BE MAD ILL UPDATE SOONER THAN A MONTH I SWEAR OR ILL TRY

You took the time to read, you can take the time to review

V


	5. Memories

**AN: Ahh yes I am alive, surprised, good cause I was I was going to update this yesterday but my computer is so slow and it kinda sorta deleted it all. But it doesn't matter I got it up and that's what counts right? So, time to learn a little bit about hiccups past.**

**ENJOY:-)**

_Chapter 5: MEMORIES _

_A young Hiccup bursts threw the door and runs up the stairs to his room crying. Val turns and heads up the stairs and knocks on his door, "Hiccup, honey what's wrong?" She said concerned "Go away!" _

_She sighed 'I swear that Snotlout boy is really going to hear it from me' "Hiccup, was it Snotlout?" She just herd him sob even more so she pushed open his door and seen him with his head on his desk crying_

_But that wasn't the thing that got her attention, what did was his ripped up shirt and blood coming out of his forehead "Hiccup what happened?!" She cried "I fell." He mumbled "I'm not going to believe that, so tell me what really happened!" She said with a hard stare _

_He sighed "Fine I was pushed down a hill ok!" She jumped cause Hiccup didn't yell unless he was mad or he needed to be loud, but he wasn't done "Same with all of the other times, sigh, I'm just sick of being everyone's punching bag, useless, and most of all weak!"_

_She was quiet for a minuet then spoke "Hiccup, you don't think that do you?" He looked down and spoke "At first no, but the way things have been going, I'm starting to believe it." She looked away 'I knew this would happen, not even Stoic is looking at him in a good way'_

_"__Hiccup, if you could become like Snotlout, would you?" She asked "Well ya…no, I don't know!" She asked again "Would you?" This time he looked up "I don't think I would, I mean it would be nice to be strong but…" She cut him off "You wouldn't want to lose your true self." He just nodded _

_And they sat in silence for a while until Val spoke up "Well, I don't have much going on during the day so… maybe we can help your strength problem." He just looked at her "And how would you do that?" "Well you know I'm a warrior right?" He nods "I could have you do some of the basic exercises." He laughed _

_"__I've already done that and well, I couldn't even do the basics" She stared at him hard "I'm not talking about that; I'm talking about my training." He just looked at her funny and she smiled "Remember Hiccup I'm a little different too."_

_"__Really, how?" he asked obviously not understanding "Well… have you've herd of something called an ultimate warrior?" He shook his head no "Well it sort of comes from blood but, there's not too many left because it is say is if you fight an ultimate warrior and live you are guaranteed to go to Valhalla." He shook his head_

_"__Why is that, they probably are no different from anyone else, plus why are you telling me this unless…" His eyes opened wide as he looked at her understanding, and she smiled and said something else "To answer one of your questions, an ultimate warrior has a battle rage that, if he/she wanted to they could probably rip a man in half. Plus they are known to be slim and have a lot of agility." She herd him mumble something about already having that "And for your other question, yes you are an ultimate warrior by blood… my blood."_

_He just sat there staring at his desk for what felt like eternity before he spoke "Well… that's a lot to take in." He said before looking at her "Well you're definitely taking it better than I did so that's a plus." He smiled "What did you do when you first found out?" She looked away embarrassed "I… er, kinda puked."_

_He laughed "Really?" She looked back at him with a smirk that read you'll pay for what you did "Yep, laugh all you want because you have to remember something." "And what's that?" He replied_

_Her smirk now turned into a grin "I'm going to be the one training you." He stopped laughing and paled "Ah crap." She just laughed at him "Well on that cherry note, when will I start training." She looked surprised_

_"__I threaten you with training and you ask when it will start, stubborn… Guess you took after Stoic more than I thought." She said the last part quietly "Well when will we start?" She thought about it for a second "We'll start in Two days cause I got stuff to do tomorrow, ok?" _

_"__Ok" HE said as she left the room. Then he turned to his bed and crawled in with a smile on his face_

In The Present

"And an after that she did train me up until… well you know the accident." They all nodded and he stood up "Well after that 'lovely' chat I think ill head to bed, oh and Gobber, you'll hear from me." Gobber just laughed

"What ever you say hiccup, oh and get a good sleep you'll need it for tomorrows training exercise." He looked at Gobber "And just so I know what we are dealing with, what are we doing?" He asked "_He he_, you'll have to find out now wont you lad."

I just remembered something I was going to ask Gobber about pulleys' "Hey Gob…" He was gone "When you need him he gone, but when you want him to go away he's like flies on a rib roast." sighed 'Well better get some sleep' and he started to the house

So what did you think, ya I know It took you two months to make this piece of trash, well if it helps no more distractions! These past two months have been busy. So now that there's no more football, my birthday is over (14 YAY!), and filled my deer tags we are in the green. So I should be updating more often

You took the time to read this, so take the time to review The Dragon1010J


	6. Solving Conflicts

AN: Ok so I know if you could see me most if not all of you would punch me in the face and to be honest I would to because I have no excuse for being late other than vacation for December but other than that I present chapter 6.

…

Solving Conflicts

…

He woke up groaning (Not) knowing what he was going to be doing today. So he got out of bed and went to get breakfast, which was just some bread and burnt fish "Well time to go to training." He thought then he head towards the arena

"Oy Hiccup, get over here lad your late and I'm about to tell the trainees what we are doing." I looked at him tiredly "And what are we doing?" I said "Ah thought you would never ask." I looked at him annoyed "I did ask, last night remember?" He just shrugged his shoulders

"Any way today we are doing something special; today we will be having Hiccup teaching you." The group and I looked at him shocked "Uh Gobber, when did I agree to this?" Everyone else looked at Gobber thinking the same question "You didn't, but your going to do it." I just groaned

"Come on!" He just stared at me hard "Damit, fine!" Then I sighed and Gobber smiled 'Gobber what are you thinking' "Ok, um give me a minute to think of something." I thought long and hard "Ok, I've got an idea. Today we will be fighting the nadder."

Then I asked Gobber to pull the lever to open the cage when I said to "Ok, now before we begin I would like to inform you that you will not be knocking the nadder out or severely injuring it."

They all just looked at me bewildered, then Snotlout spoke up "Then what are we supposed to do hmm, give it a belly rub?" Everyone snickered at that "Well you can do that if you would like, but you can do that on your own time, no I want you guys to put the nadder in its pen **without** knocking it out."

They looked well clueless "So ya, Gobber if you may." The smith didn't question him just did as told, after all, he was running the show today "Just know something, nadders will typically be faster than you so don't try running, so try and use your heads for once." Right after that they all split up herding it to its cage by surrounding it

But right as it was nearing the cage the nadder went wild and ran at Snotlout and Astrid in which they knocked it out with a blow or two to the head "What the hel, you guys were doing so good so why did you knock it out!?" He could tell Snotlout had no choice but Astrid she looked like she tried

"So… why did you knock it out, after all you did have it under control, well mostly?" Of coarse Astrid replied, angrily at that "Where would we ever do this in a raid hmm, we wouldn't ever have to usher dragons anywhere!?" I sighed 'I knew she would do this, ever since the fight she doesn't listen to anything I say' "This was not a fighting exercise, this was for teamwork and following orders."

She just huffed and left "Sigh, class is over and Gobber can you put the nadder away?" He said looking at Gobber "Sure lad." He sent a silent thank you and ran after Astrid

It took one hel of a run and 20 minutes but he finally caught up to her in the forest "Astrid! Wait up!" She turned around suddenly "Why are you following me!?" He could tell she was not happy "Umm, I came to see if you were ok." Her face hardened

"So, are you ok?" Then she got defensive "Why would you care!?" She said angrily and he backed away a little "I'm just trying to help." He said quietly "That's not good enough, no one ever helps me." Then he looked strait at her "Ok fine, I admit I care about you ok! But ever since my mom died we drifted apart and I really miss you."

He saw her face soften a little "You care about me?" He closed his eyes, looked down, and nodded "Yes, even after we drifted apart I still wanted to be friends but then I became well... useless, then I knew we couldn't be friends." He finished sadly

Then he felt the one thing he thought he would never fell again, Astrid hugging him "Hiccup, I'm sorry really, can you forgive me and either which way you're not useless, if anything you're far from it." She sobbed, he recovered from his shock and replied "Of course I forgive you, but you never answered my question."

She looked skeptical "I'm better now it's just, after my uncle and that dammed flightmare I promised I would bring back honor to the Hofferson clan and that I would be the best, but then you beat me and I've been angry." He thought for a moment "Well how about we put that all behind us and start a new chapter." She looked up smiling "Really? Even after I've been a total bi…" He cut in quickly "Yes, of coarse."

She moved away a little and brushed her hair away from her eyes "Well in that case…" She slugged him on the shoulder "Oww, what was that for?" She smirked at him "That, was for making me cry." He stumbled for words "And this…" she pecked him on the cheek "Is for everything else."

They both blushed hard "Well err, how about we head back." He said "Ya, good Idea lets do that."

After a long trip back they finally emerged from the forest and Gobber ran up to them "Ahh good so you two made up so I can call off the search party." I looked at him funny "You put together a search party?" Gobber just stared at me "You were gone for 2 and half hours."

I looked at the sun "Uh, wow time really does fly." Gobber snorted "Ya now if you don't mind I've got to go call off the search party." I ran up to him "Wait Gobber can I talked to you for a sec?"

"Well I don't see why not lad but be quick." I quickly thought of a way to ask him about Toothless'es tail "Let's say I needed to turn a sail in any direction, how would I do it?" Gobber looked at him funny "Well lad I don't know why you would need to know something like that but what ever it is I would use a pulley system."

I mentally face palmed at how simple it is "Ah, thanks Gobber." I said "No problem lad." After He left I went strait to the forge 'Ok leather check, Metal check. Ok lets get this done' After 3 long hours he finally finished

"Toothless buddy, tomorrow you will fly."

…...

AN: Ok so if this seems corny it's because I'm not used to writing this kind of stuff, also why I did this is be cause I got a few PMs telling me to do this but I'm not sure if I'm going to turn this into a Hicstrid story. To the reviewers:

Purified Sins, dracologistmaster, SnowCat21, storyholder, stormbreeze19, .7, Guyman111, Fragments of imagination, 131, Cherrybunnyboop, and thanks to guests too

You took the time to read you can take the time to review

l

l

V


	7. The Flight

AN: Well how long has it been a few months, well this time i have a reasonable exuse, my computer broke... ya the computer was slow and sucked anyway so it was more of a blessing in dissgise, but now i got a new one and therewill be more writing done, but any way guys I hope you enjoy what I threw together and read the question below.

CHAPTER 7: The Flight

The sun wasnt even past the trees, a very good indicater that it is early in the morning "Uhh, gods its to early." He rolled out of bed relunctently 'Wait the tail fin' Now he's up. I quickly put on cloths and went down stairs to get something to eat and all that was left was bread he just shugs his sholders

After 'Breakfast" he started his way to the forge and no one was awake to stop him. He rounded a house and the forge was in view and surprizingly Gobber was there 'well this complicates things a little'

"Hey Gobber." He spun around with amazing speed "Hiccup your up!" He said it as if he was surprized "Yep, just tiying to get a start on the day." It was the best lie i could come up with

"Ahh i see, well these swords and axes need sharpening so get started." I looked over at the pile, it wasnt large but it would keep me here for an hour and people will be up not allowing me to sneek the tail fin out, so i quickly came up with a lie to get it out

"Uhh, you see Gobber i was gonna get rid of some stuff, you know all of, this" I said pointing to my room and myself." His eyes brightened "So you are taking my advice, good you should more offten." I gave him a smile and went to the back room and got a basket and put the tail fin in the bottom then covered it up with other non-complete inventions

"Oh and Hiccup lad." I was almost out but i turned around to hear him out "Yes Gobber?" He looked at me intensly "You better be back to fix these weapons or you'll get a workload so large you wont be able to walk at night." I gulped "Ok, got it."

I took heed in Gobbers threat, he always go's threw with them. I walked into the forest and hid them in a bush far away from the village 'This should do' i nodded my head and went back to the forge to get the weapons fixed

1 Hour later

'Just a little more' i thought as i was sharpening the last axe "Done!" I raised it up in the air to prove my victory "Done already eh, well i guess you can go." Gobber said while working on a sword. I quickly ran out the door and into the forest

I went to the area i stored the tail fin and grabed it but i left the other junk 'Ok Toothless today you will fly' i thought to myself as I walked to the cove

'I wonder what it's like to fly?' i wondered as I neared the cove where i seen Toothless sunbathing on a rock 'Guess I'm gonna find out' "Oh Toothless where are you?" I can't beleve it i lost him by looking away for a second

"Come on you over grown salamander get out here." I yelled out and thats when i seen a shadow over my head and before i could act i was on the ground being licked to death "Ah, no stop, stop." I cried out while laughing

Finally he stop after a good half minute and i got up off the ground wiping dragon spit off of my face "Yuck, ahh man it's not comeing off." Toothless just did his dragonic laugh "Oh, shut up you." I sais pointing at him and he just laughed harder

I walked over to the lake and wiped my face of (With difficulty) "Ok Toothless, how much do you want to fly eh?" I said looking at him, he just started whining "Well guess what i have." I said showing him the tail fin, he started jumping and wiggling

"Well stop moving and I'll get it on you." He stopped moving but just bearly, I first put on the saddle which I put in the cove before then the fin and safety cord "There all done!" I said proudly

Then a dreadful thought came to me, I hade no idea what position did what "Ahh, shit!" I yelled out Toothless looked at me weird then pointed to his back "I'm sorry bud we're gonna have to to a little testing first."

He looked a little dissapointed "Don't look that way, how about we get started instead." It must have been the right thing to say cause he cheered up instantly

First we got him out of the cove with me sitting on his tail and keeping it open, next I got some rope from my junk inventions, then I brought us to a secluded cliff where the wind was strong

"Ok your going to keep your wings open unless i say to close them." He nodded, for the next half hour i got the positions and wrote them down on a "cheat sheet"

After I got the possitions I brought us back to the cove where I studied the positions for a while "Ok I think I got it." Toothless looked like he could'nt control him self but he gestured to his back

To be 100% honest i was frightened but I crawled up on his back and hooked in the safety strap "Ok bud just take it slow please." They started a slow assend and he saw his knuckles turn white

'Everythings gonna be alright' he looked down and surprizingly it wasnt that bad "Huh, I thought this would be worse." I got a little more confident and started to move to the sea

I felt my adrennaline going threw my body "Come on bud let's go up ." He more than happily agreed and so we head upward "This is so amazing the wind in my, CHEAT SHEET!" I grabbed for it and felt everything go slack

I realized i was falling "Toothless!" He was falling next to me looking as scared as i was "Ok, you need to angle your se..." Smack! his tail fin smacked right across my face, I reached out and grabbed the saddle and pulled my self on and rehooked the safety cord

I saw a bunch of sea stacks rising up and i looked at the cheat sheet but it was moving to much"Fuck it" I threw it behind me and saw the first sea stack appear 'Left,right,right again, upside down, and level'

I looked back at the maze of sea stacks "Holy shit, we did it... YA!" I thrust my fists in the air but Toothless had other ideas by shooting a fire ball "Oh come on..."

AN: Well I hope it was worth 3 months (I know it wasnt) and if so leave a review below, oh and for the question should Valka be alive or dead. Compleatly up to you, another thing Hiccup doesnt like raw fish i was reading another fanfiction when i wrote that so ya... my bad (Feel's like an idiot)

You took the time to read you can take the time to review :-)

l

l

v


	8. The Return

AN: It's been a while since I uptated this and I'm sick for the day so I thought 'I'm going to write something today' and I know I'm a slow writer but if you've been reeding this since the beggining you know. But here's the story

P.S. I do spell check but it changes a few words when I uplode these things but you can put it together I hope

The Return

Toothless and I started heading back from the beach (You know what I'm talking about). When we got back I took off the saddle and fin "Okay bud that should do it." I said as I pulld off the fin, he started to wine "Oh don't be like that we always have tomorrow" He looked happy to hear it. I started my way out of the cove "See you tomorrow Toothless." I said to him

I made it home a little later because I was still full of excitement from the flight 'I could do that all day' I thought. I realized that their were hardly anyone in town 'Thats odd' I looked around and not even Gobber was around "Okay I'll head down to the docks." I started down to the docks, sure as hell everyone was their welcoming back the nest hunters.

I made it down to the docks finally, squeezing through "Big boned" people wasnt easy. I saw my dad and walked over to him "Hi dad." He was talking to Gobber but he swung around and looked at me "Hiccup are all these things Gobber says true?" He said with wideish eyes "Well hello to you too." I said

"Ahh yes sorry hello." I chuckled at my dad's soft side, it wasnt the best side of him "To answer you probably depending what he said." He broke out in a grin and patted me on the back "That's me boy." He said with a proud look on his face

"Soo, did you find the nest?" His mood darkened quickly and I regret even asking "No, it's as if the beasts knew we were coming." He said "I lost to many men for not even breaking the surface." I looked at the ground knowing the fact that I'm working with the "Enemy", 'But are they?' I've seen dragons catch fish and from the looks of it they could keep themselfs sustained, so why raid us?

I told my dad I would talk to him later. Then I went to my room in the forge, it was the best place for me to think. I was in their about an hour when Gobber came in "Ahh I thought you would be in here." I looked up and saw him at the door "Well you know me well." He nodded "Well your father wanted me to tell you that theirs a party tonight and he would like you to come."

I was about to wave him off "You know what, maybe I'll come." He looked surprised "Well thats a first." He said and I laughed "Well their has to be a first for every thing right?" He hummed in aproval "Well it will be starting well, about now." He said looking at the sun on the horizon "Ok I'm coming just give me a few and I'll see you their." He nodded and left

'Why did I just agree to go?' I thought to myself 'You know what why the hell not?' I made sure all the flames were out before I left. The streets were quiet and the moon was coming out, it was nice. I heard the party going on before I saw the mead hall even. I started walking up the steps 'Who knows maybe this will be fun?'

I wlked in a side door and music , booze, and talking filled my head. I searched for my father and saw him laughing at a table with some of his good friends Gobber, Spitelout, and a few others. I walked over "Hey dad." He turned over and looked at me "You showed up! Ha ha I told you so!" He said looking at Spitelout (Snotlouts dad if you didnt know) "Come on have a drink." He said shuving a mug of mead at me

'Why not?' I grabbed it, sat down, and took a drink "Dman this stuff tastes better than usual." I said "That's cause it was made by one of the best mead makers and we need the best of the best. After all it's a party." My dad said. I watched them start a drinking game "Hey Stoick, why don't your boy join in?" Spitelout said "What do you say Hiccup?" My dad said "Well I don't know..." He laughed "You got my blood runing through you you'll be fine." I sighed "Ok I'm in what do I do?"

"Well who ever can drink the most without passing out win's." 'Great more viking stupidity but going to do it' "Ok let's go" I said "Ok first mug GO!" We all chugged down our mead "Fill them up and... GO!" First to pass out was some guy I didnt know well then another guy I didnt know. After 16 I couldnt thinks strait and my vison started to blacken "Fill thum op ann.." Thats all I heard before all I seen was black

AN: So what do you think good, bad, want to kill me? All good things for an answer. So I asked about if Valka should be alive and only one answered (dracologistmaster) thank you draco and since he was the only one he has decided if she will live or die and he says that she will live

You took the time to read, you can take the time to reveiw

l

l

V


End file.
